Marriage in Enchancia
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: It has been years since Vor was defeated, and now Sofia is going to be crowned queen after Amber abdicates the throne to her. And she's in for a special surprise. Currently writing this on Wattpad under the title Sofia the First: Marriage in Enchancia.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**This story is inspired by Daisy Montana's story, Sofia the First: Here Comes the Princess Bride. I own nothing except Nighlock.**

* * *

Only a few days. Only a few days left till the coronation. It had been many years since Vor's defeat. Since Sofia defeated the ultimate evil. Since then, everyone had grown up. James abdicated his right to the throne to become a knight. Desmond became king of his kingdom, and had two years asked for Amber's hand in marriage. Knowing someone had to rule, Amber abdicated her right to the throne to Sofia. In her eyes, Sofia represented everything a queen should be.

Zander had married Hildegard while Vivian and Felix got married themselves. Axel married Jin, and Hugo had already planned on marrying the love of his life, Sofia. Ever since their first enchanted ice dance, the two showed clear signs of affection for each other, something that didn't go unnoticed by King Garrick, Prince Axel, King Roland II, or Miranda.

Hugo had sent a letter ahead of time to inform Roland and Miranda that he wanted to speak with them. As his carriage pulled up, Hugo noticed Sofia shyly hiding behind the corner before pulling back. Hugo smiled, knowing she hadn't changed one bit.

Hugo walked into the castle, escorted by Princess Ivy, whom Sofia had invited to the coronation. Since the cardinal was otherwise occupied to elect a new pope, Ivy had been chosen to be the one to bless Sofia at the coronation. Ivy was at first hesitant, but after some encouragement from Aunt Tilly, Ivy accepted.

Upon entering the library where Roland and Miranda were, Hugo walked up to them nervously while Ivy grabbed a book to read for herself.

"Ah, Hugo!" Roland exclaimed. "Good to see you my boy!"

Roland hugged Hugo tightly. Hugo returned the favor, chuckling.

"And you as well, your highness," Hugo replied.

"Come sit down," Roland said, guiding him to the table he and Miranda were reading at. "We can discuss what you have to ask there."

Gwen pulled up a chair for Hugo as Roland sat back down. Miranda hugged Hugo as well.

"We're so glad to see you, Hugo," she said.

"I'm pretty sure Sofia is too," Hugo replied.

Ivy smirked under the cover of her book. She had no intention of listening in, but anytime Hugo and Sofia were brought up in the same sentence, she was dying to know everything.

"Actually, Sofia is the whole reason why I am here," Hugo said.

Ivy looked intrigued by this, but hid it fairly easily.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda," Hugo said. "I have come... To ask you both for your permission..."

Ivy looked over at them from over her book.

"To ask Sofia for her hand in marriage," Hugo finished.

Ivy dropped her book in shock, glee, and happiness. Ever since she had heard about the ice dance, she had figured this day was a longtime coming. Roland and Miranda stared at Hugo in the same mixture of feelings.

"Hugo..." Roland said sternly.

Hugo sat there nervously. Ivy crossed her fingers, hoping the answer she wanted to hear was coming.

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, she thought to herself.

"You have our permission," Roland said, smiling.

"You may ask for our youngest's hand in marriage," Miranda said.

Yay! Ivy internally screamed. She could barely contain her excitement.

Hugo thanked Roland and Miranda.

"I'm gonna surprise her at her party after the coronation," Hugo told them.

Eeeee! Even better! Ivy thought to herself.

Ivy escorted Hugo out, leading him to Dunwiddle Village to pick out a diamond engagement ring and a ring case for the Question. Ever since she had heard of the ice dance, Ivy had been waiting for this day forever. As she waited outside, she saw a cart with ice cream in it. Deciding to celebrate, she went over to go buy some for herself and Hugo. As she was getting there, someone bumped into her, accidentally knocking her down.

"Oh I am so sorry," a voice said. "Here, let me help you."

A hand extended to Ivy, which she took. As she got a good look at the man's face, she could see he had a beard, long, brown hair, brown eyes, and a metal arm. She didn't care about the arm, but Ivy was struggling for words.

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," Ivy finally said.

"Sergeant Barnes, of the 107th," the man introduced himself. "But you can call me Bucky. I was assigned to be here as security for the coronation."

"Princess Ivy," Ivy replied, introducing herself, trying to hide her blush. "The officiater of the coronation."

"Princess?" Bucky said, before bowing. "Your majesty."

Ivy giggled at that.

"I, uh, love your hair," Bucky commented.

Ivy blushed and smiled. This man was so nice to him. She could see much pain in his eyes, eyes that had clearly seen many horrors, possibly as he even committed them.

"Thanks," she replied. "Has anyone told you that you look a little bit like Jesus?

"A few times, yes ma'am," Bucky said.

With that, Bucky left as Ivy watched him, smiling. She bought two ice cream cones for herself and Hugo. Today was a day to be happy.

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter. Until then, toodle-oo.**


	2. Chapter 2: CoronationProposal

**Chapter 2, comin up.**

* * *

Two days later, we see ships and coaches arriving from everywhere, including Avalor, Merroway Cove, Lani's home, New Orleans, Wonderland, Jamestown, Arendelle, Corona, Clans DunBroch, MacIntosh, McGuffin, and Dingwall, Albuquerque, Tangu, Agrabah, etc. Even Belle and Adam had come as well. So did animals from the Pride Lands.

"Ahh, Enchancia," the Duke of Weselton said.

The Duke had not been sent to Isle on request from Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa. Ever since Anakin exposed Palpatine, Anakin put the Temple guards on high alert in case he heard no word from Windu. When he heard nothing, he immediately contacted the Jedi all over the Galaxy and told them to be ready for betrayal. He then fought off the traitorous Clones and escorted many Younglings to safety. He then appeared before the Senate and exposed Palpatine right on the spot after gaining Bail's help in obtaining the evidence. After Palpatine was executed, Bail was elected the new Supreme Chancellor.

When Bail heard about what the Kingdom of Auradon had in mind, he personally traveled to the castle and entered the Council Meeting unannounced. He then declared he would oversee and decide who would all go to the Isle, aware that many of the heroes were related to villains. It was there that Bail put the Duke under his protection and named him the Senator of Earth.

"The most magical kingdom of all of them," the Duke said. "Now go ahead and open up the gates, and we can see the ray of sunshine that has reformed many of your enemies, and established connections with other nations."

People and animals began walking up to the gates of Enchancia. Amber, Desmond, and their 2 year old, Caylee had already arrived. They were already in the Castle garden helping set up the party for afterwards.

"I can't wait to meet the new queen of Enchancia," someone said.

"I hear she shines beautifully in both the moonlight and sunshine," his brother said.

* * *

We then cut to inside Sofia's room. Clover, Mia, Robin, Whatnaught, Miss Nettle, and Soon-to-be former Queen Miranda were attending to Sofia. Sofia's animal friends had already finished putting on the decorations on the dress, Miranda had just finished doing her daughter's hair, while Miss Nettle put Sofia's earrings in.

"Good, but it's still missing something," Miss Nettle said, before an idea popped into her head. "Ah yes..."

She used her wand to conjure up a crown made of flowers and placed it upon her head.

"The finishing touch," Miss Nettle said.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," Miranda said.

"Thanks, mom," Sofia replied.

Outside, Baileywick arrived at the door. Two people, James and Sofia's body guard Beskermer, and Beskermer's pet/best friend, Jambo the Gorilla.

"Identification, please," Beskermer said.

"You know who I am, Commander," Baileywick said nonchalantly.

"Rules are rules, Baileywick," Jambo said in sign language.

"We're just acting on Orion and Vega's order, Baileywick," James said.

Baileywick sighed. He had often forgotten how seriously they took their jobs. He pulled out his wallet and showed them his ID. Beskermer took it and studied.

"It is legitimate," he said, handing the card back.

They moved out of the way to let the castle steward knock on the door.

"Enter," Sofia's voice said.

Beskermer and James opened the door to allow him in as he pulled out his old pocket watch.

"Sofia, it's time," Baileywick said.

Sofia nodded as Miranda, Miss Nettle, and James left. Sofia stood up and walked out the door.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates at once," Sofia said to Baileywick.

"Yes, your majesty," Baileywick replied.

The steward left, as Sofia was escorted to the chapel area.

* * *

A few hours later, we see the entire Royal Family standing off to the side. James, Isa, their son Miguel, Amber, Desmond, Caylee, Elena, Mateo, Maria, Roland, and Miranda all stood off to the side. Orion, Vega, Azurine, Garrish, and Crysta all stood guard, ready for anything. At that moment, Bucky nodded to the band, signifying that Sofia was just outside the door. The band began playing the Anthem as Jade and Ruby sang it.

Jade and Ruby: _"From the silver flying horses_

 _Of the ever golden glades_

 _To the dragons on the cliff tops_

 _Of the blazing palisades_

 _Enchancia, Enchancia_

 _Come hear our humble call_

 _Enchancia, Enchancia_

 _A land for one and all_

Two guards opened the door as Sofia walked through. Everyone and everything rose to watch, in awe of her beauty. She was escorted to the altar by Beskermer and Jambo. Upon seeing Ivy, Sofia smiled at her friend, who smiled back and nodded.

 _Where the valiant knights protect us_

 _From the darkest evil spells_

 _And your wishes all come true here_

 _If they're made in wishing wells_

 _Enchancia, Enchancia_

 _A beacon shining bright_

 _Enchancia, Enchancia_

 _Where all our dreams take flight"_

Everyone sat down, except the guards and Royal Family. Ivy walked over to Miranda, who bent her head down to allow Ivy to remove her tiara. Ivy then turned and walked over to Sofia, who did the same, allowing Ivy to place the tiara upon her head. Ivy then took out her wand as Sofia knelt down.

"Sofia, Daughter of Roland II and Miranda," Ivy said. "Do you swear to protect the people of Enchancia with your heart, mind, and soul?"

"I swear," Sofia replied.

"Do you swear to answer the call for aid from neighboring kingdoms, no matter dark bleak times may be?" Ivy asked.

"I swear," Sofia replied.

"Do you SWEAR to call for aid from neighboring kingdoms in times of crisis and great need?" Ivy asked.

"I swear," Sofia replied, this time more loudly.

"And do you swear to guide the innocent, lost, and lonely towards the light, no matter how hopeless it may seem," Ivy asked.

"I swear," Sofia replied.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the Kingdom of Enchancia, I now name you," Ivy said, blessing Sofia with her wand, "Queen Sofia the First of Enchancia!"

Sofia rose and faced the crowd as the cheered.

"Long live Queen Sofia! Long may she reign!" Ivy called out.

"Long live Queen Sofia! Long may she reign!" the crowd called back as they applauded.

* * *

We then cut to Sofia walking threw the castle. Beskermer and Jambo were a few steps behind her, giving her a little space. Amber appeared around the corner. Earlier, many of the kingdoms had left, wanting Sofia to have a simple party, knowing she had loved that about parties. Their loss, in Amber's opinion as they were going to miss tonight's main event.

"There you are, Sofia," Amber said. "Come on."

She grabbed her little sister by her hand and pulled her away. Beskermer and Jambo had to walk faster just to keep up.

"Close your, eyes," Amber told Sofia.

Sofia did so.

* * *

"Keep coming, keep coming, keep coming," Amber said as Sofia desperately tried her hardest not to bump into anything.

"Amber..." Sofia said, a little annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Watch out for the pole!" Amber said a little too late.

"Ow!" Sofia said after bumping her head into the pole.

"Sorry," Amber said.

Eventually, they arrived at the doors to the garden. Berskermer and Jambo opened the doors, allowing Amber to slowly lead Sofia outside. Amber joined the gathered crowd as Berskermer and Jambo closed the doors.

"Okay, open them," Amber said.

Sofia opened her eyes to see Elena, Mateo, Maria, James, Isa, Miguel, her parents, Jade, Ruby, Axel, Jin, Hugo, Mrs. Henshaw, Baileywick, Lucinda, Hildegarde, Clio, Zander, Vivian, Desmond, Caylee, Ivy, Cedric, Calista (who was now under Cedric's protection after her mother passed on a few years ago), Goodwyn, Winifred, Miss Nettle, Crysta, Orion, Vega, and even Garrish there.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"Happy birthday, Sofia!" Crysta called out.

"Thank you everybody," Sofia said, smiling.

The party went on for hours. There were games, music, cake, even presents. As everyone began conversating, Roland and Miranda walked up to their youngest.

"Are you having fun, Sofia?" Roland asked.

"I am," Sofia replied happily. "Thanks dad."

"Well, then I suppose it's time for you big surprise," Miranda said, smiling at her daughter.

Sofia stood confused. She took notice of Ivy watching them, excite clearly escaping from her. They led her over to her birthday throne and sat her down in front of Hugo. Hugo admitted his feelings for her, as did Sofia. Ivy could barely contain excitement, which didn't escape Crysta's notice. She was about to ask her what got her so excited when she also took notice of Sofia and Hugo. What really caught her off guard was when Hugo got down on one knee and pulled out a ring case. Ivy crossed her fingers, hoping Sofia would say the one word.

"Sofia, would you honor me by making me the happiest man in the world?" Hugo asked. Everyone's eyes were one the two of them now. "Will you... Will you marry me?"

Things were tense for a moment as Amber and James also crossed their fingers, hoping their little sister would say yes. Jambo moved the chair out of the way, and handed it to Orion, who just held it in confusion before setting it down. Right then and there, Sofia squealed with happiness, that she jumped down from her throne and knocked Hugo over, hugging him. Hugo and Sofia laughed together as Ivy let out a cry of happiness.

"That's a yes!" Roland said to the partygoers.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted. Lucinda and Calista were so happy that they sent fireworks into the sky, while Cedric cried with tears of happiness. Ivy then summoned some of her butterflies.

"Go, my darlings!" Ivy told them. "Spread the word!"

The butterflies flew off to spread the word of joy. Belle and Adam's wedding may have been big, but this was the time everyone had waited so long for, surely all the kingdoms would be attending.

* * *

 **There we are.**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

**Third chapter, here at last.**

* * *

The day after the party, Sofia, Hugo, James, Amber, Isa, Miguel, Caylee, and Desmond rode out to Hugo's home in Albuquerque. Of course, Berskermer and Jambo weren't far behind. After breaking the news to Hugo's parents, King Garrick and the Queen, the two rejoiced happily for them.

The next day, Sofia and the others began having breakfast. Berskermer and Jambo were invited to join as well, but had breakfast from a distance just to keep an eye on things from all angles.

"We're so happy for you Sofia," Crysta, having just arrived with Ivy. "My former trainee is getting married to the love of her life. What numbers are we looking at now, Ivy?"

"The North Butterflies have informed Radiator Springs, Thomasville, and Propwash Junction," Ivy replied, looking at the increasing numbers. "The South Butterflies have informed Santa Cecilia, and the West Butterflies have just informed Jamestown. One East Butterfly is about to inform Iago."

"Wow, your butterflies spread the word fast, Ivy," Axel said, clearly impressed.

"It's kinda what they do," Ivy said. "Not to be downer, Sof, but I think this wedding is going to be even more felt worldwide than Belle and Adam's wedding. I wouldn't be surprised if members of the Galactic Republic showed up."

"We spend one happy night together, and already the whole world is starting to know," Hugo said.

"And we haven't started planning yet, honey," Sofia said.

"Then that's the first thing to do after breakfast," Garrick said. "I called Mr. Wasowzki, and he said Mr. Sullivan is on his way."

"We need to remember to send them an invite then," Amber said. She remembered when the two had visited her once to make her laugh. Mike had a harder time than Sulley, so hence she liked the big blue fuzz ball more.

* * *

After breakfast, Sulley arrived with clipboard, and walked up to Sofia and Amber.

"First thing on the list, Hugo, you need to choose your groomsmen," he said, reading off the list, "and Sofia, you need to choose your bridesmaids. Once that's done, we need to choose the theme for your wedding dress, the theme for the wedding, and when the wedding itself is going down. And that's just today's list. Mike said tomorrow's list is gonna be a lot longer, and I believe him."

With that, Sofia, Berskermer, Jambo, and Amber went back to Enchancia while Hugo and the others stayed behind. In one room of the castle, Hugo met with James, Axel, and Desmond after Ivy and Crysta went back to Enchancia with Isa.

* * *

"So who are you gonna make your groomsmen, Hugo?" James asked.

"That's just it, James," Hugo replied. "James, Axel, Desmond, will you three honor me by being my groomsmen for the wedding?"

"I'll be more than just your groomsman, little brother," Axel replied. "I'm gonna be your best man."

"I'll do it," Desmond said.

"Me too," James replied.

"I wanna be the ring barer!" Miguel announced.

The men all chuckled at this.

"Well, I don't think we're there yet, but we'll see son," James replied. "What about you, Caylee? Do you wanna be the Flower Girl?"

"Nooo!" Caylee said, getting up with her dolls. "No flowers!"

She tried to run off, only to be caught by her father, who tickled her feet, making her laugh. While she continued playing with her dolls.

"She's allergic to all flowers," Desmond explained.

The men nodded in understanding.

* * *

Back in Enchancia, Sofia met with Amber, Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, Isa, Ivy, and Crysta.

"But before you say anything, Sofia-" Ivy said.

"Dibs on flower girl! What?" she and Crysta said the same time.

"Here we go again," Amber muttered.

Lucinda used her magic to send them Cedric's tower, not wanting to hear the argument. They could hear Berskermer shouting at camera people.

"Amber, Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, will three be my bridesmaids for the wedding?" Sofia asked.

"Sofia, you're my little sister, I'm with you all the way," Amber replied.

"As long you don't get too carried away, Amber, then yes, Sofia, I'll be one of your bridesmaids," Lucinda quipped.

Isa giggled at that. Amber gave them both a glare, making them smile at her.

"I'll help you, sister," Isa said.

"We are so in, Sofia," Jade answered. "Me and Ruby both."

The girls could hear Berskermer shouting at camera people who came near. It sounded as if he had grabbed a nearby item to use, and was chasing them with it.

* * *

After that was done, the girls returned to Albuquerque. Roland and Miranda had a brief talk with Hugo, and they got to planning the theme for Sofia's dress, the theme for the wedding, and the date. Sofia suggested light blue for the dress, Hugo suggested "Dreams Come True" for the wedding theme, and the date of the wedding was set to April 26th. With all that information, they turned over to Sulley, and told him that Miguel would be ring barer while Ivy and Crysta competed over who got to be flower girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Spreading the Word

**Back into the mix,** **oh yea yea!**

* * *

We then cut to Iago flying through Agrabah. Many people still didn't trust him, except for the Agrabah Royal Family. He probably would've been thrown onto the Isle as well, had Bail Organa not stepped in and placed all the reformed villains under his protection. Iago was thankful for that, but he was still deciding on how to thank the Supreme Chancellor.

As he flew, he noticed something shiny heading his way. Upon closer inspection, he could tell it was one of Princess Ivy's butterflies.

What the heck? Iago thought to himself. What's one of Ivy's butterflies doin out here?

As he got closer, the butterfly began speaking rapidly, so Iago had to try and calm it down.

"Hey, slow down there, buddy," Iago commanded. "Now start at the beginning, and this time, speak more fluently."

The butterfly spoke much slower this time, allowing Iago to understand it better. What the butterfly said made Iago nearly stop flapping his wings.

"Seriously?!" Iago asked excitedly. "Queen Sofia the First and Prince Hugo are getting married?! I gotta tell the others!"

With that, Iago flew off to the city below. The butterfly just left to continue spreading the word.

"Hey everyone!" Iago called out as he flew through the streets of Agrabah, getting their attention. "Queen Sofia of Enchancia and Prince Hugo are getting married! Spread the word!"

The people cheered as they began passing along the news.

Iago flew to the castle and straight into the throne room. He found Genie, Eden, Abu, and Carpet were playing Go-Fish on the floor. He was about to go find Aladdin and Jasmine when he mentally cursed himself, forgetting they were at a meeting in Auradon. Instead he flew down to the group below.

The Carpet looked at Eden and shook its head, signifying he didn't have the card she was looking for. Eden drew a card, smirked, then turned her cards around to show all four 10s, the last of her cards. Carpet threw his cards down and rage quit, when Iago arrived.

"Hey, y'all gotta Auradon and spread the word," he said.

"What word?" Abu chirped.

"Queen Sofia and Prince Hugo are getting married," Iago said.

The foursome cheered in delight, happy for the two love birds. Iago left to continue spreading the word.

Line Break*

Iago flew for few hours before landing on a rock to catch his breath. After resting for a bit, he was about to continue when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, Iago!"

Iago turned and saw the Scuttle the Seagull. Scuttle landed right next to him, before brushing himself off.

"You're a long way from Agrabah, Iago," Scuttle noted. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Spreadin the word," Iago replied. "Sofia and Hugo are getting married."

"Those two lovebird?!" Scuttle asked excitedly.

"Yes, those two lovebirds, numbskull," Iago replied. He could often times not stand Scuttle.

"That's great news!" Scuttle replied. Iago groaned and took off, not wanting to be near him.

Line Break*

Meanwhile, underwater, Andrina was swimming with the Dolphins as usual. It hurt her that they just simply banished all evil, considering it boring and not very adventurous. She lived for the thrill, like her younger sister, Ariel. As she and the Dolphins began jumping out of the water, she heard a voice calling for her.

"Hey, Andrina!"

Andrina stopped and turned. She saw Scuttle waving for her to come closer. Andrina swam for him.

"Hey, Scuttle, what's up?" she asked.

"Yer never gonna believe the news Iago just told me," Scuttle replied.

"How could I not?" Andrina dead panned, still not trusting the parrot.

"He just told me, and let me tell ya, one of Ivy's butterflies confirmed it, that Sofia and Hugo are getting themselves married," Scuttle said.

Andrina squeed with happiness and swam off to tell the Dolphins to spread the word. She then swam back to the palace to tell her sisters.

Line Break*

Back in the palace, Ariel and Flounder were finishing up their royal duties under the sea. The Seahorse Herald passed by, heading to go find Sebastian.

Just then, Andrina swam past him, spinning him. Curious, he followed her. She then arrived at the room where her other sisters were.

"Girls! Girls! Girls!" she said.

"What? What? What?" Aquata asked.

"Scuttle! Scuttle! Scuttle!" Andrina replied.

"Yes? Yes? Yes?" Arista asked.

"He said! He said! He said!" Andrina replied.

"Spit it out already!" Attina said.

"Ok, I was swimming with the Dolphins as usual, and as we were jumping out of the water, Scuttle called for me from his rock, and told he-" Andrina replied.

"Yes?" Alana asked.

"Well he told me some things," Andrina replied.

"What kind of things?" Adela asked.

"Well, he heard from Iago, who learned from one Ivy's butterflies, that Sofia and Hugo are getting married," Andrina replied.

"Yay!" Aquata shouted in glee.

"Well, it's about time he asked her!" Arista replied.

Hearing this, the Seahorse Herald swam off to find Sebastian.

Line Break*

We cut to Sebastian practicing with the royal band. Just they finished practicing Atlantica's anthem, the Seahorse Herald swam in.

"Sebastian!" he called out. "Big news. Sofia and Hugo are getting married. Spread the word!"

With that, he took off as the band cheered. Sebastian turned to the band.

"New assignment, band!" he said. "Spread de word! Dell evr'yone you know!"

The band took off as Sebastian went for inform Ariel.

Line Break*

"Okay, is that everything, Flounder?" Ariel asked her loyal companion.

"Down to the last complaint," Flounder replied.

"We're gonna be very late if we don't hurry," Ariel said looking at her watch. "The meeting starts in a few hours."

"Den you should have plenty of time, child," Sebastian said, scurrying up to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flounder asked.

"De news is spreadin evr'ywhere," Sebastian told them. "Queen Sofia and Prince Hugo are getting married at last."

"Really?!" Ariel asked excitedly. "That's so great for them!"

Ariel began laughing in joy as she swung around with Flounder. After she stopped, Flounder tried to not bump into anything.

"Come on, Flounder!" Ariel said, swimming away. "We have to spread the word!"

"But the meeting!" Flounder reminded.

"I can deal with the berate ment from mom and dad later, this is bigger," Ariel replied.

Reluctantly, Flounder followed her.

Line Break*

Meanwhile, at Bruce and his crew's old hideout, the meeting had just started. Bruce took the podium and led them in the pledge.

"I am a nice shark, not a killing machine," he, Anchor, Chum, Dory, and a Bull Shark recited, with their right fins raised. "If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food."

"Alright, mates, first item today, we have a new member," Bruce announced. "Please welcome Billy."

Bruce swam to join the others as the Bull Shark took the podium.

"Hi, everyone, my name is Billy," the Bull Shark said.

"Hi, Billy!" the others said.

"I come from the Mississppi River, and considering that I am a Bull Shark, I might take longer to change like the rest of you," Billy said.

The four clapped in amazement.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Chum said.

"Atta boy, Billy!" Bruce said.

"Hey, we're we expecting anyone else?" Dory asked, looking outside.

"No, why?" Anchor replied.

"Because Queen Ariel is outside with her fish companion," Dory replied.

The four sharks looked in the direction she was staring at and saw that Ariel and Flounder was indeed heading their way. Of course, Flounder, being the guppy that he is, which made Ariel just smile and roll her eyes. The five swam up to her to greet her.

"Hi, Ariel!" Dory said.

"Hi Dory," Ariel said, clearly struggling to contain her excitement.

"Is there something going on, your highness?" Bruce asked. "You look like you can't hide your excitement."

"I'm spreading the word," Ariel told them. "Sofia and Hugo are getting married!"

The group cheered in happiness. With that, they took off to go spread the word some more.


End file.
